fairytail_fairy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Spirit Magic
Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a used by Celestial Spirit that involves the summoning of . Description Celestial Spirit Magic is a Magic in which the user summons by opening their gates through the use of . These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. Contracts and Rules When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Spirit which days it can be summoned by its contractor. This simple agreement leads to a dedicated and serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, and a Spirit is summoned for the first time, the making of a contract may be suspended on a later date. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the Spirit by themselves, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a Spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. The Spirits must also abide by certain rules enforced by the . The only rule that has been introduced in Fairy Tail so far is that a Spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances. When the Gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the Spirit to agree upon the gate's closure. However, Spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing such. If the trust between the Celestial Spirit and the owner is not an issue, contracts can be temporarily dissolved. It also seems that if the Celestial Spirit is strong enough, they can employ their own Magic to stay in the Human World, when/if the contract is not in action. The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner. Spells *'Summon Celestial Spirit': A Celestial Spirit Mage is able to summon Celestial Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates.[19]Celestial Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or even just play with them. *'Multiple Summons:' Summoning more than one Celestial Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may even lead to their death. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have shown the unique capability to summon multiple spirits at the same time.' ' *'Force Gate Closure': Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. However, some Celestial Spirit Mages have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, compelling the Spirits to return back to the Celestial Spirit World. *'Combination Attacks': If one is capable of using multiple summons, it gives them greater flexibility as he/she is able to combine the attacks of their Spirits to form new and more powerful ones, in a similar manner to Unison Raid. They can also use their own Magic in combination with another spirit to increase the power of an attack. *'Telepathy': On a couple of occasions, spirits have been shown to be able to communicate with their owner (via their keys) without being summoned. Category:Magic Category:Holder Magic